Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are numerous locations that “teleo-operated” or remotely-operated devices, but not people, can feasibly be transported to. For example, unmanned vehicles have been, are, and will be used to explore remote regions of the earth, such as deep-sea and polar regions, as well as extra-terrestrial destinations such as the Moon, other planets, asteroids, and perhaps comets. Additionally, teleo-operated devices may be permitted to operate certain environments closed to the general public; such as after-hours at a museum or in a locker room a few hours before a major sporting event. As teleo-operated devices can go places that regular people cannot go, teleo-operated devices can be used for tourism.
However, touring with teleo-operated devices can be limiting in environments where one or a few devices are permitted to operate, as the teleo-operated device(s) in the environment may be controlled to go places that some, but not all, tour members desire to go.